Nick Santy
"...Now tell me, have you been naughty or nice this year?" ~ Nick Santy Appearance Nick Santy was a character introduced during the 2017 Christmas update and could be found at the Holiday van event. Missions 'Rescue Santy' On arrival at the Holiday van event, you find Santy under attack by zombies. When you kill them, he asks if you've been naughty or nice. If you've played the game without cracking, hacking, or modding--regardless of whether you answer naughty or nice--he recognizes you for good behavior with 20 Roasted Turkey, a VSS Vintorez, and a full set of tactical armor. (These come in handy when rescuing the reindeer held by heavily armed military men.) 'Rescue Reindeer' Santy's three tamed reindeer go missing, and you must find and release them. When you do, they return to the Holiday van, where you can feed them at their trough to earn credits in Santy's store: *Carrots (Favorite reindeer treat) *Holly (Favorite reindeer treat) *Cones (The item can be fed to a reindeer or decorate a Christmas tree) Rewards "I have gifts to any taste. Choose anything you desire." ~ Nick Santy Nick Santy runs an in-game store of event-themed items that provide various buffs and benefits. ''Earning Points You earn points in Santy's store by: *Stocking up the Holiday van: Steel Plate (160 pts. ea.), Iron Plate (8 pts. ea.), and Gasoline (10 pts. ea.). *Feeding the reindeer: Cones (1 pt. ea.), Carrots (4 pts. ea.), and Holly (10 pts. ea.). *Donating to the Box with Ornaments: Wooden Toy (10 pts. ea.), Bell (2 pts. ea.), and Handmade Jar Toy (4 pts. ea.). Holiday Van station.png Reindeer Feeder.png Box with Ornaments.png Spending Points The items for sale include: *'Gingerbread Man, cost 120: "Eat a gingerbread man and you'll become even smarter." **(When used, gives 300 experience points) (plus 20 health) *Cake, cost 120: "If you try this cake your training will be a lot faster. Have a bite." **(When used, increases the experience earned for 10 minutes) (plus some food) *Red Cap' (same armor as tactical), cost 160: ''"Want to dress up for the holiday? Put this cap on!" **(Essential Christmas costume part. Disappears when the holiday is over) *'Ugly Christmas Sweater' (same armor as tactical), cost 160: "I've heard this sweater is so old it can even protect you from acid. Check it out!" **(Knit with love, protects better than body armor. Disappears when the holiday is over) *'Yule Log', cost 180: "Want to get more resources? A yule log will help! Sounds strange but it really works." **(When used, increases the amount of produced ore and tree for 10 minutes) *'Frost Staff' (35 dmg, 105 critical dmg; attack speed = 1), cost 200: "With this unusual weapon you can easily catch enemies by surprise. Try and you won't regret." **(Unusual weapon as if made for another world. Disappears when the holiday is over) *'Flare Gun' (does 10 dmg initially with up to 90 ongoing fire dmg, 100 dmg total; attack speed = 1), cost 200: "Best choice for firework fans. Take it if you are one of them." **(Weapon for making your own firework. Disappears when the holiday is over) (remained in-game) *'Egg-nog', cost 320: "Warm drink that seems to make your enemies slower when you fire it. Just try." **(When used, adds an ability to speed down the enemy for 10 minutes) *'Champagne', cost 320: "Champagne sometimes makes firearms inflict incredible damage. Try your luck." **(When used, there is a chance to inflict critical damage with a long-range weapon for 10 minutes) *'Energy Drink', cost 960: "Not enough energy for the final push? Drink this sprightly drink!" **(Instantly refills energy when used) *'Powerful Battery', cost 960: "For charging complex devices you need something more serious. Take this." **(Used for charging complex devices) *'Pattern "Christmas'17"', cost 1440: "Take this pattern to enjoy the holiday riding your Chopper." **(Allows you to repaint your Chopper) (Requires 5 White Paint, 5 Black Paint) (remained in-game) Store items01.png Store items02.png Store items03.png Modulator Use If you purchase Powerful Battery from Santy, you can place it on the Modulator to reset Bunker Alfa. "With this device you'll be able to restart the Alfa bunker. Be careful! The current progress won't be saved." Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Event Category:Events